


Prelude

by Callie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had a lot of questions, but I told them to let you sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3.18, Carentan.

"Hey."

Will squints a little when he realizes someone's talking. It hurts his head and he feels his face scrunch as he pries his eyes open.

"Sorry," the voice says, softer this time, and he realizes that voice belongs to Kate. "You okay?"

He sits up. Kate's perched in a chair near the bed, and there's a little pile of wrappers from vending-machine crap strewn from there to the trash can. She's been there a while. The window behind her is bright and he looks away. Magnus is sleeping in the next bed.

The third bed is empty.

He looks back at Kate and she shakes her head. "He didn't make it," she whispered. It's the quietest he's ever heard her. Even on a stakeout, her whispers have a smartass edge to them that makes them carry exactly as far as they need to go. This is too quiet, for Kate. "Who shot him?"

That question tells Will that Magnus was right about what would happen to the town. Everyone in Carentan has disappeared, and Will feels something heavy and ugly settle in his stomach because they didn't just disappear.

They never existed.

 _"How could you just... disappear me?"_

He feels sick.

Will shakes his head. "It's complicated." He can't bring himself to explain. He doesn't remember much about what happened at the end, but Josie's face is very, very clear. He thinks it always will be.

Kate looks at Magnus and Will sighs. "Let her sleep," he says. "She's exhausted." It feels wrong, somehow, that he's awake and Magnus is sleeping hard, but she's been working her ass off for months and Will knows it.

"Declan has a lot of questions," Kate tells him. "Everybody does."

"They can wait." He knows as soon as Magnus wakes up she'll throw herself into figuring out why this happened. Blaming herself. Eating badly and sleeping worse. It's what she does, and Will learned that a long time ago. The sleep she's getting right now might be the only rest she gets for a while. "She's been working her ass off for months."

"Yeah." Kate says this and Will knows she thinks she gets it but he isn't sure anybody really will. But Kate _wants_ to get it, and that's enough. "You okay?"

Will realizes he didn't answer her the first time. "No," he says. Kate doesn't look surprised. "But I will be." He looks at the empty bed and closes his eyes.

Ravi saved his life and Will can never thank him for that.

"You want anything?" Kate asks after a minute.

Will looks at her and manages a smile, or at least he manages to rearrange his expression into something vaguely resembling one. She's getting twitchy, he can tell, because she's not good with feelings and he doesn't blame her. None of them are, really. "Nah, I'm okay," he says. "You should call Biggie, tell him what's up. He'll be pacing the floor till he knows Magnus is okay."

"Yeah." She stands and moves like she's going to punch him in the arm-- _hey, good times, right?_ \--but she just bumps her knuckles gently against his shoulder. "I'll be outside."

Kate catches the door behind her when she leaves so it doesn't squeak when it closes.


End file.
